


Köszönöm, Köszönjük Supernatural!

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A lejobb Fandom az Odaát, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Fandom - Supernatural, Családi érzések, Egy év van hátra, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Family Feels, Feels, Gondolat mozaikok, Köszönet az Odaátnak, Last season 15, M/M, Mit köszönhetek a sorozatnak, Remélem hogy Boldog Végkifejlet, SPN family, Season/Series 15, Thank you Supernatural, Utolsó szezon a 15, addig jegyzetelhetek az érzéseimről, Érzelmek, Érzelmi hullámvasút
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Ma jelentették be, hogy a jövő évi, a tizenötödik szezon  lesz az utolsó. Ezért addig lesz időm felkészülni erre, és feljegyezni, feldolgozni az ezzel járó érzelmeim.Mert szükségét érzem.





	1. Farewell-búcsú eleje

**Author's Note:**

> Úgy tervezem, hogy több fejezetben fogok itt írni az érzelmeimről. Ez most nem egy fic lesz, hanem a saját mesém, - talán - naplóm, magamnak. (és azoknak, akik megtalálják, és érdekli is őket...)  
> Egy évem van erre, vagy talán még egy kicsit több... de egy év mindenképp.  
> Gondolat mozaikok

Köszönöm, köszönjük, Supernatural!

((Gondolat mozaikjaim a Supernatural sorozatról - tudván most már, hogy jövőre indul az utolsó szezon.))

Ma, azaz 03.22-én 2019-ben jelentették be a fiúk (Mish, Jensen, és Jared), hogy a következő évi, a 2020-as tizenötödik szezon lesz a záró, vagyis az utolsó szezon. 

Valahogy várható volt, de reménykedtünk, hogy ez minél később jön el... persze, egyszer minden véget ér, de na.

Nekem már az is furcsa volt, hogy a tizennegyedik szezon túl rövid. A szokásos 22-23 epizód helyett, csak 16 részes... és bár gyanakodtam, de elhessegettem a rossz érzéseim.

Boldog voltam, mikor Mish kb. február 22-e körül bejelentette, már hivatalos a következő, a tizenötös évad. 

Körülbelül egy hete - vagy kettő? - nem álmodom semmit a fiúkkal, Dean/Jensennel & Cas/Mish-sel. Mintha elvágtak volna valami égi tápvezetéktől. 

Mikor kerestem az utolsó 14x16-os - idei - utolsó részt, megakadt a szemem a kommentek között lapuló, vészt jósló sorokon. Bejelentették, hogy a tizenötödik szezon lesz az utolsó. 

Na igen. Legyen elég időnk hozzászoktatni magunk a gondolathoz. 

Nem tudom. Valahogy - talán mert még nem néztem eleget a tizennegyedik szezont - Deant, és persze így Jensent is olyan megfáradtnak láttam.

Szeretném tudni, ha folyton azt hangoztatták, hogy a show addig megy, míg a két srác (Jensen és Jared) akarja. Vajon melyikük sokallt be? Bár, valószínűleg közös lehet a megegyezés. Sok idejüket lefoglalta a Supernatural sorozat, a Conventionok.

Talán nem jutott elég idejük a családjukra. Mert az igaz, hogy SPNFamily, de azért a valódi (IRL - in real time) családdal is foglalkozni, törődni kell.

Személy szerint nekem nagyon sokat adott a sorozat. Új embereket, barátokat, ismerősöket, és nem mellesleg egy elfeledett, régi kreativitásomat, a novellaírást élesztette fel, és kaptam bátorságot ahhoz, hogy egy teljesen új műfajban kipróbálhassam magam. S nemcsak kipróbálhassam, de meg is osszam ezt olyanokkal, akik hasonló érdeklődési körűek. 

Érzékenyebbé, nyitottabbá, elfogadóbbá tett, és késztetett arra, hogy elmélyedjek, tanuljak többet, egy hozzá kapcsolódó témában.  
Valamint egy igazi kapaszkodót nyújtott akkor, amikor igazán elvesztettem a lábam alól a talajt. 

Sokszor ez - maga a sorozat, és a köré épített elképzelt, ezerszínű világ - volt az, amit magam köré csombolyítottam, belefészkelődtem, mint egy kényelmes, puha takaróba, és figyeltem ezt a hihetetlenül gazdag, képzeletet megmozgató, színes, álomvilágot.

Mivel magát a sorozatot könnyű volt áttenni bármilyen korszakba, idősíkba, idő vonalba, hogy az egésznek egy újabb, más, de mégis hasonló oldalát fedezhessük fel. Többek között emiatt kedvelem az Alternatív Univerzumot. Ugyanaz, de mégis más. 

Több fandomot szerettem az évek folyamán, de csak ez volt az, ahol viszonylag könnyen alkottam a karaktereiről történeteket, mert akartam, késztetést éreztem rá. Mindegyik fandom adott valamit számomra, nyújtott támaszt, amikor kellett, mégis valahogy a Supernaturalt érzem a legközelebb magamhoz. 

Szerintem, még nem fogtam fel teljesen. Fel kell dolgoznom az egészet. Még nem haladtam végig az elszakadási fázisokon, bár igaz, még nem is kell. Csak olyan rossz. 

Hogy is van az egész?  
\- Harag?  
\- Tagadás?  
\- Tiltakozás?  
\- Elfogadás?  
\- Belenyugvás?

Mi van, ha átugrottam az összes fázist, és mindjárt a belenyugvásba kerültem? Vajon egészséges-e így a folyamat? Nem lesz-e később romboló hatása? 

Még egy évem van erre rájönni. 

***

03.30. Update/Frissítés: Közben megtudtam - ami számomra jó hír -, hogy az idei évad mégsem 16 részes lesz, hanem még 4 epizód várható. :) De - elméletben - addig még egy hét. Az lesz keserves, bár keserédes várakozás. 

Viszont az írás/ihlet még mindig nem megy, bár próbálom kidolgozni az egyik február elejei írásomat. Nem a szokásos, ahogy eddig: "ömlenek belőlem a gondolatok" sztori. 


	2. Végre kissé megtört a jég

04.01.2019 Monday

03.31.2019 Sunday: Eddig tartott az érzelmi (vagy talán értelmi) blokkom, mert ekkortól érzetem azt, hogy újra álmodom róluk (Mish/Cas - Jen/Dean). :)

Ma is, és tegnap is "félálmodtam" velük és róluk. Az biztos, hogy egy wing!kink, azaz szárny fétises novella lesz a vázlatból, ha elkészül. Sajnos csak a tegnapit jegyeztem le, de a mainak úgyis se füle, se farka nem volt. :) 

A wing!kinkes-nek pedig a lényege:  
Hannah oda van Casért, de mivel ő csak a jó barátjának tekinti, ezért nem akarja Hannahtól a szárnyápolást - mivel az elég intim tevékenység, s gyakran végződik párosodással -, ellenben a medence szélén -ahol az egész rituálé zajlik -, áll egy szobor, ami egyszer életre kel, és azt mondja Casnek (aki folyton bámulta), hogy keresse meg a Földön a mását, mivel ő lesz az igazi párja. 

Hát... mit mondjak? Tényleg zavaros, mint egy félálom, de ki lehet belőle hozni valamit. :)


	3. Álmok - félálmok - érzelmek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gomolygó érzelmek, gondolatok.

Örülök, hogy álmodtam 8-án Jensennel. Na semmi PWP, vagy ilyesmi, bár kellemetes volt, kölcsönös puszik voltak - jó, főleg én -, de semmi 18+. Csak jó érzés volt. Ennyi. 

Nem mindig álmodok Velük, s valami miatt - talán jobban emlékszem rá? -, Jensennel mintha gyakrabban álmodnék. Emlékszem, egyszer az maradt meg reggelre bennem, hogy milyen szép a feneke Jennek, :D   
mert azt bámultam ezerrel, ahogy a feszes farmerjában ment előttem.

Most Mishről nem jut különösebb az eszembe, talán az, hogy valamiről dumcsiztunk, és igen, az álom nyelve egyetemleges, szoktam érteni, amit mond, vagy akar mondani. :)

***

Ma épp azon agyalok, hogy létre hozzak-e egy fanfiction kifejezések, magyarázatok, terminológiák leírást? Van már alapanyagom, de éppen a mai nap találtam még új definíciókat, azokat át kell néznem, fésülnöm, és rendezgetnem. Utána lehet róla szó. :)

Meg az is az eszembe jutott, hogy kiírjam-e az ötleteimet ide is? Hát, ezen még studírozom piszkosul. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ez ugyan nem tartozik szorosan ide, de gondoltam: leírom.  
> közel 2 hétig (09.23 - 10.11) nem volt áramunk, s úgy szenvedtem, mint egy kutya! Féltem tőle, valami okból már sosem lesz áramunk (életveszély miatt kapcsolták le, de nagyon nehezen jöttek ki újra az áramosok, hogy máshová felszerelve a villanyórát, újra beüzemeljék), féltem attól, hogy nem láthatom a kedvenc sorozatomat, s mégis, mikor letöltöttem, nem azonnal néztem meg, csak másnap. Mintha sejtettem volna, hogy nem a megszokott színvonal. Mert nem az!  
> Senkinek sem kívánom azt a két heti "sötét középkort", amit átéltünk, és talán ez is hozzá ad a csalódásomhoz, ami az új szezon kezdetével ért.

Régóta nem írtam ide, de most kell. Kellene.   
Most már leadták az utolsó évad (15 seas.) első epizódját, és valahogy annyira nem jött be. Most először olyan műnek, megjátszottnak, nem annyira átélhetőnek tűnt ez a rész. Főleg, hogy újranéztem a szintén zombis 5 x 15. részt. Az fenomenális volt ehhez képest.  
Valahogy Jensen is olyan fáradtnak tűnt, és személy szerint picit irritálónak találtam, hogy Dean újabban állandóan letolja Cast. Hogy, vagy hogyan nem, de mindig ideges vele. Miért? Értem én, hogy zombi apokalipszis, meg ilyenek, de miért mindig Casen tölti ki a frusztrációját?  
Nem tudom ki rendezte ezt a legújabb epizódot, de véleményem szerint nem végzett jó munkát. Még vágni is jobban lehetett volna.  
Ennek ellenére várom a többi részt, és reménykedem, hogy nem az utolsó (záró) szezonban csesznek el mindent.

Lehetséges, hogy túl erős volt a 14. szezon lezárása, és csak így tudták megoldani, de ennél színvonalasabban is meg lehetett volna oldani. Az első, ami az eszembe jutott, hogy miért nem Richard Speight Jr. (Gabriel) rendezte, hiszen ő csak jó epizódokat adott ki a kezei közül. Nem tudom elhinni, hogy nem volt más a talonban. DE végül is mindegy. Már kész, és leadták. Ezt kaptuk, ezt kell szeretnünk. Mégis remélem, hogy ennél csak jobb lesz.


	5. A folytatás jobb...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Íme a következő hét, és - szerencsére - a folytatás tényleg jobb. :)

Vártam a tizenötödik szezon második részét, és annak ellenére - ha jól láttam bucklemming rész -, sokkal jobb lett, mint az első.  
Plusz: újra letöltöttem égetett felirattal az első epizódot, és most így nézhetőbb. Mivel először hozzá leszedett-igazított felirattal néztem, ami úgy a felénél kicsivel előbb elcsúszott, és emiatt hamarabb olvastam mi fog történni. Valószínűleg a szétcsúszás is közrejátszott abban, hogy lassabbnak láttam a filmet.  
Az égetett felirat előnye: együtt halad a filmmel, és semmiképp sem tud elcsúszni. Szóval újranéztem az első részt, aztán a másodikat, s így jobb élményt nyújtott, bár még most is azt mondom: a 15x01 számomra kissé gyengébb kezdés volt, mint amilyenre számítottam.  
A második részben még mindig fáradt Jensen, de sokkal kevésbé, mit az elsőben, s valahogy Cashez a hozzáállása is valamivel jobb. Valószínűleg ez a történet alakítása miatt van, de azért, ha egy színész fáradt, nem úgy hozza a karaktert, ahogy megszoktuk, azért az átjön a képernyőn. Gondolom: vissza kell rázódniuk a munkába - egyéb problémájuk is adódott - nem tudom... de utoljára még bírják ki.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler a 15x03 részre!!!

És ím, eljött a harmadik rész.  
Nem mondanám rossznak, de kezd sablonos lenni, hogy mikor végre valaki tényleg a jók - Winchesterék - mellé áll (lásd Ketch, Rowena), azzal történik valami: leginkább meghalnak. Igaz, Rowena legalább akkora áldozatot hozott, mint a fia, Crowley. 

Bob Berens írta a részt, és viszonylag jó epizódokat szokott - ha jól emlékszem -, vagy keverem valakivel.

Mégis megint ki az akit basztatni lehet (és nem a jó értelemben), hát Cas... Lassan ez is sablonos számomra. És Dean már megint egy Brat, így nagy "B"-vel.  
Hagyja, hogy Cas a legnagyobb csalódásában elmenjen, mert kihasználva érzi magát, és amit (ahogy) Castiel mond, feltétlen jogosnak is érzem. TUDOM, hogy a sorozatnak nem célja a Destiel, DE kezdenek átesni a közmondásos ló túloldalára.  
Chuckból is feltétlen "szörnyet" kellett csinálni? Én szerettem, hogy segít alkalmanként a fiúknak. DE, gondolom, nem volt több ellenségkép, és milyen meglepő lesz majd, ha maga Isten is nem a világos, és a jó, hanem kiderül, hogy Amara (a sötétség) jobb fej, mint ő.  
Már csak arra lennék kíváncsi: mit forral a Halál (Billy), az Empty, és Jack szelleme? Pláne, hogy Empty (az Üresség) megígérte Casnek, hogy épp akkor viszi el, amikor boldog lesz. Most erre semmi esély az egyszer tuti biztos. Tényleg kíváncsi lennék merre viszik a sztorit, de ha a végén a csak a tesók maradnak, akár a végső csatára, akár csak magukban, az számomra egy hatalmas csalódás lenne.


	7. Chapter 7

És várnám a 4. részt, mire kiderül: valószínűleg a Halloween miatt ez csak jövő héten várható.  
Viszont megtudtam valami pluszt: október 28-án Jaredet letartoztatták valami részeg bunyó miatt. Eh, inkább jobb lett volna a negyedik rész... Pedig azt gondoltam, amióta a lánya megszületett, azóta normálisabb, erre ez... Állítólag a csapossal balhézott, és zsarukat is le akarta fizetni... Na ne már!   
Vajon miért van, hogy pl. Jensenről, Mishről nem hallani ilyeneket? Plusz: miért van az, hogy pont mikor hiszek abban, hogy végre Jared, már nem balhés, akkor kiderül, hogy mégis? Nem tudom, csak filózom ezen. Mondjuk hosszú ideig nem hallottam hasonlót Jaredről, de volt már rá példa, úgy kábé két évvel ezelőtt, amikor szintén csapos nővel veszett össze, csak ott meg a rajongóit uszította rá a nőre, ami nagyon nem szép. Tudom, hogy mentálisan beteg - legalább is erre szokott hivatkozni -, de valaha benő a feje lágya?  
Na mindegy. Remélem elsimul az ügy. Azt gondolom: Jarednek - ezek szerint - nem lenne szabad innia.


	8. 15x04 - rendezte: Jensen :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elérkeztünk a negyedik részhez, amit Jen rendezett. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most ugyan nem szombaton "elemzek", de majd utólag - a többi fejezethez is - beírom a dátumokat...

Egész jó volt a rész. Hát persze! Jen van olyan tehetséges, mint Dick Speight Jr. :)   
A fiúk vadásznak, Chuck Beckyt látogatja meg, könyörög, majd eltünteti családostól. Még mindig nehezen tolerálom, hogy Chuck negatív lett... de hát ez van.  
Cas hiányzik, de ugye Dean hagyta elmenni. Mellesleg ezt a tényt, amikor Chuck újra írt Becky biztatására, említette, hogy a történetből hiányzik Cas.   
Jut eszembe: Jared Sam megformálásában nekem valami többet nyújtott, mint egyébként.  
A vámpír fiú családja kifejezetten irritáló volt, különösen az anya. Ezt a karakterre értem, nem a megformálására.  
Azt hiszem Jen - valahogy ezt éreztem - kezd visszarázódni... Talán azért, mert kevésbé tűnt fáradnak, és irritáltnak.  
Összességében nem rossz, és még mindig remélem: nem cseszik el az utolsó évadot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bocsi, ha olyan össze-vissza írónak tűnök, mert kicsit így is érzem magam. :)


	9. 15x05 avagy Ilyennek kellett volna végig lennie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eljött hát a Születésnapom (55), és vele az új Supernatural rész!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A legnagyobb spoilerek lehetnek a 15x05 epizódra!

Csak egyszer vagy 55, és igazi ajándékot kaptam a Születésnapomra a Supernatural 15. szezonjától: a - szerintem az eddigi legjobb - 05. részt! Nem véletlen talán, mivel a rendező: Richard Speight Jr. azaz Gabriel! Géniusz, mint mindig! (Azért a rész írójának is köszönet jár: aki ha jól emlékszem Steve Jockey.)

Dean méregerős ghost pepper snack evésén sokat, és szívből nevettem! Ez annyira kellett már! :) Dean tipikus keménykedő szövege, de amikor elfordul, tudjuk az igazságot. :D Jensen annyira zseniálisan hozza ezt az egészet! 

Aztán a valóban furcsa vérfarkas ügy, akik - mint kiderül - testvérpár, és felbukkan a végén Lilith, igaz más testben. Számomra nem volt kiszámítható fordulat - igaz, most nem is szerzek sehonnan extra infót.  


Meg hát amit Lilith mondott, hogy Chuck (God), azt akarja, hogy megöljék egymást a Winchester tesók, ahogy ezt előre baljósan prezentálták a vérfarkas fivérek. (A fiatalabb megölte/lelőtte ezüst golyóval a bátyját, majd öngyilkos lett.)

Sam egyre változó, de egyre nyomasztóbb rémálmai, ahogy Deanre újra visszatér a Káin bélyege, újra Deanmon és megöli az első pengével őt... nyomasztó még nézni is. Persze az sem volt kellemes, ahogy Sam Luciferként a fehér öltönyében van megint, aztán Dean a bocsánatát kérve lelövi a Colttal, de Sam/Lucifer újra éled, és elégeti a bátyját. 

Mégis - bár Deanmon szexi, mint a pokol - számomra rosszabb volt látni, hogy Dean újra viseli Káin bélyegét.

Az is érdekes volt, hogy Lilith tönkretette a egyensúlyozó /equalizer (?) pisztolyt. Tényleg kíváncsi vagyok, hogy hogyan alakulnak tovább a dolgok.

Egyetlen valakit - nekem talán a legfontosabbat - hiányoltam a történetből, és ez Cas.  
HA ő is benne lett volna, akkor tökéletes szülinapi ajándékot kapok. Bár a rész végén megemlítették, és úgy tűnt a rész elejénél: Sam SMS-ezik vele, szóval várható talán a következő részben.

Szeretném, ha kibékülnének Deannel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kicsit csapongó összefoglalás, de a lényeg benne van. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Nem számítok rá, hogy olvassák... így nem várok el jutalmat érte.  
> ((Ez amolyan blogszerűség lesz, ha sikerül... majd meglátom.)) Akkor írok új fejezetet hozzá, amikor szükségét érzem. Addig ez a vége.


End file.
